Our Deal
by Madame Xela
Summary: Summary inside. M for language, later chapters and child neglect
1. The Party

**NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE, I needed to change Harry's age to what I originally wanted. **

Summary: Harry's brother Erik has been claimed the boy-who-lived blah blah blah and Harry grew up neglected by his parents and most of the Wizarding World until his brother's fourteenth birthday party. For the first time in his life, he gets recognized for being just 'Harry' by a certain someone. They strike up a deal where Harry will no longer be neglected and Viktor gets what he always wanted; someone that loves him for reasons other than fame. Really crappy summary.

Pairings: Viktor/Harry, James/Lily, Remus/Sirius, Erik/Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, tried asking nicely, but it didn't work! T^T

Warnings: Child neglect, OOC, AU, Underage (14 [but not until later you pervs!]), Mpreg later, Het, SLASH, Character bashing, and alcohol use. ._. I hope that's all.

Author: Xela

CH. One : The Party

In a lonely corner of the Potter Manor's ballroom sat a sad boy at the age of fourteen with stunning emerald eyes and shoulder length raven hair. You are probably wondering why the boy was upset at Erik Potter's, the Boy-Who-Lived, fourteenth birthday party. Well, because the boy's name is Harry James potter, he is Erik Potter younger twin, even though half of the Wizarding world is unaware of his existence. So young Harry is forgotten by everyone except his godfathers on his and his brother's fourteenth birthday.

Like he had been told, Harry dressed for the occasion. He was wearing black leather pants and an emerald shirt made of silk. His shoes were black-tinted green dragon hide he had gotten for his birthday last year from Sirius. His hair had been pulled up in a leather strap at the top of his head, and he wore a leather choker around his neck. He had traded his old round glasses for black rimmed rectangular ones. All in all, he looked pretty good even if he had borrowed the clothes from his godfather. _'Probably the only good thing about coming to this party.'_ He thought bitterly.

He had no idea that someone else was thinking the same thing about him.

You see Harry was not the only one forced to go to the party. Viktor Krum, Seeker for the Bulgarian international Quidditch team, had been forced by his team's manager and Albus Dumbledore. Erik Potter had wanted Viktor to make an appearance at his party, and Viktor had said no. But then the Boy-Who-Lived threw a hissy fit that rivaled a baby dragon and hippogriff fighting over the same meat. So naturally Albus Dumbledore had pulled a few strings, a dozen threats, and now here he was.

He stood in front of the three Potters in long khaki pants, a light blue button up shirt, and white sneakers. He really did not want to be there, especially after the brat had gotten his way.

"Welcome to our son's party Mr. Krum." Said a redhead woman in a cream dress. "We are so pleased that you could make it!"

"Yes, I would not haff missed a party for _the_ Erik Potter." Viktor said while thinking _'I do not vant to be here.'_

The redheaded savior sent a triumphant smirk his way. "Oh yes I'm _sure_ he would not have missed it."

"Please enjoy the party." Spoke the man who was so clearly the boy's father. They shared the same messy just-rolled-out-of-bed look and hazel eyes.

"Thank yoo."

The Bulgarian had spent most of the party wandering around and avoiding fangirls and their mothers. Honestly don't they read the newspaper? There had been at least ten stories about him liking males. So why were these women trying to get him to marry their daughters? _'They only vant the fame. Not me.'_

Of course after he had said that his eyes had landed on the most attractive person he had ever seen. The boy, for it was rather obvious despite the almost feminine air about him, looked to be in his mid-teens. He was on the shorter side and rather lean. He had the darkest hair and the greenest eyes that Viktor had ever seen. The Bulgarian felt his pants grow a lot tighter just by looking at his face. He did not help his not-so-little problem when he looked at the mystery boy's outfit.

'_That, is the only good thing about this party.'_ He thought as he started walking towards the boy.


	2. Will you dance with me?

Chapter 2: Will you dance with me?

As Viktor made his way over to the mystery boy, he had been stopped by many people. Some were fans asking for an autograph, some were older women introducing him to their daughters, and then there was that one man who was swaying in a way that made one think him to be drunk.

'_Hey there handsome' _He had said in a low voice that just REEKED of liquor. Oh so the swaying was because he was drunk. Pleasant. _'How about you an' me go ditch this party for something a little more exciting?'_ Ugh! Viktor pushed away from the drunk man making a disgusted noise at the back of his throat. _These_ were the people who the Potters associated themselves with?

Continuing his trek across the room, Viktor ignored everyone else who tried to get his attention. The green eyed beauty was far more important. He hadn't realized how absolutely large the room was when he first entered it, but now, he was cursing. Viktor did not care that some woman was telling him how the Potter had imported their dark marble floor from Italy over one hundred years before, or that a Greek wizard who was indebted to the family hand crafted the pillars that aligned the walls.

When he finally-FINALLY- reached the beauty Viktor had decided never to go to another celebrity's birthday ever again. He looked at the boy who was looking at him and decided that he was much more attractive up close. His hair was the color of night that emphasized his snowy skin. Viktor very much liked the way his hair shined and seemed to have its own magnetic pull, just tempting you to touch it. The pale skin looked so soft and flawless that Viktor couldn't help but think about running his hands along each inch of that flesh. The boy was on the shorter, thinner side, but that didn't dissuade Viktor. But his eyes, oh sweet Merlin, his eyes were so green that it looked like someone had just cut and emerald and replaced his eyes with them. The boy's irises held no other color except green. The boy's face was heart-shaped with soft features. A small, button nose, large eyes framed be thick lashes, plump red lips and small pointed ears. It was so enchanting.

Meanwhile, Harry was examining the man in front of him. He was tall and muscular, like he worked out every day. His skin was tanned and there seemed to be calluses on his hands. He wasn't extremely handsome, but he was definitely something to look at. He had high cheek bones, dark brown-almost black oval eyes, thin chapped lips, slightly large eyebrows, a square-ish jaw and a sharp, slightly hooked nose. His hair was brown and cut short. Harry wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the man, but it wasn't anything negative…yet. He had met more than enough men and women who seemed to want to talk to him, but once they found out his name they'd either call him a liar or they'd never leave him alone. That usually got him in trouble with his father.

"Hello." The man said in an odd accent. He was definitely not from England.

"Hello." Harry said timidly.

Viktor was grinning like an idiot on the inside. The boy's voice was soft, melodic and beautiful. Almost like there was a small bell ringing when he spoke. But he was looking at Viktor wearily. The Bulgarian decided that he did not like that look being directed at him by the little beauty. "My name eez Viktor. Vat eez yoo-rs?" He said quietly.

Harry took note that the man did not give him his last name. So he was either famous and did not want too much attention or he just wanted he and Harry to be on a first name basis (if you know what I mean). "My name's Harry." The younger boy replied carefully.

Harry. Viktor liked the name and yet he did not. It did not do Harry justice, the name was just too plebian. Oh well. Viktor offered his hand to Harry. "Vould yoo like too dance?"

Thinking it over, harry decided that he had nothing to lose so he took the offered hand and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor by an almost grinning Viktor. He was unaware that he was going to dance with one of the most famous men in the world. Harry's face was flushed the whole way to the dance floor as everyone's eyes landed on the pair. Including the Potters. But there was nothing Harry could do, and Viktor just ignored them.

Viktor turned Harry around when they got to a certain spot and pulled the beauty so they were only inches apart. Placing one hand in Harry's and the other on his waist, Viktor got ready for the dance. "I'm a terrible dancer you know" Harry told him, placing his hand on the upper part of Viktor's chest near his shoulder.

"Tat eez alvright, I vill help yoo." Viktor said as the musicians started playing a slow waltz. "Just fallow my leed." With one step, the pair was off dancing around the floor. Harry spent the first few moments of the dance watching his feet move from place to place, he did not look up until he had the steps somewhat memorized. When Harry raised his eyes, they connected with Viktor's dark gaze. He blushed and looked away. "Dere, ve are not doo-eeng too bad. Yoo are a fast lern-er."

"Thank you, Viktor." Harry said, looking back up at said man.

The two did not notice everyone had cleared the dance floor and was watching them. "So Harrie, how old are yoo?"Viktor asked casually.

"Fourteen. Yourself?"

"I haff been seventeen for too months." They spun and started to dance in the other direction.

"Really? Have you already graduated from school?"

"No, I am een my last yeer at shkool." Viktor said. He spun Harry out, then back in. He was a little embarrassed that the boy might ask if he had a job and then things would get weird.

"Oh! What school do you go to?"

"D-Durmstrang. Vat about yoo."

"I…I" Harry's voice cracked and his steps started to falter. He almost tripped over his feet, so Viktor stopped dancing to allow him to reply. He hoped that he hadn't touched a sore spot. "Are yoo alright Harrie?"

"Y-yes I'm fine. To answer your question, I do not go to school, I am….sort of homeschooled."

Any further conversation that the two were going to have was interrupted when a man with black hair that reached the middle of his back and gray eyes came over and asked if he could cut in. "Who de hell are yoo?"

"I'm Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, don't worry you can have him back, I just want to talk to him for a minute."

Looking at Harry to see what he wanted to do, Viktor reluctantly left when he received a confirming nod. He went to the edge of the circle of people that had formed during his and Harry's dance and watched the two. He decided that he did not like anyone with Harry, besides himself of course.

Sirius easily slipped into Viktor's place and began dancing with his favorite godson. "So Harry, happy Birthday pup." He said with a smile.

Harry smiled back. "Thank you Siri."

"You seemed to be enjoying your little dance Harry."

"Yes, Viktor is a great dancer and easy to talk to. He asked about where I went to school, and I almost told him."

Sirius frowned. "Be careful about that Harry, if your folks found out…"

"I know I know. So why did you really 'cut in'?"

"What? A man can't have a dance with his favorite godson on his fourteenth birthday?" Sirius said dramatically. Harry gave him a level stare, he frowned and pointed to Harry's parents. "The little prince from hell threw a fit when he saw you dancing with prince charming. James wants to see you after our dance." The animagus wanted to cringe when he saw Harry pale. He felt bad, he knew something was going to happen, but he just had no idea what.

Harry on the other hand….he wished that he stayed in his dungeon room throughout the party.

**A/N I'm going to say this now. I hate writing in accents! C: Okay I said it. I hope that you liked the chapter!**


	3. My Present

**Hey there! I changed the accent up a bit, so don't freak out on me for it. I personally like it better than what it was before. **

Chapter 3: My present is being kidnapped by a hot guy.

As the music slowed, so did their dancing. They were about to stop and go over to where the Potters were standing when a large hand landed on Harry's shoulder. Turning sharply at the unfamiliar contact, Harry came face-to-face with a (dare he say) angry Viktor Krum. Okay, not exactly angry, but the man was scowling so much and his eyebrows were furrowed so close together that they almost looked like one.

"I doughdt yoo said I could haff him beck afvdter de dance vas done." Viktor said more than asked Sirius in a very –no pun intended- serious tone.

"Ah…well" Sirius rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; damn this guy was so intimidating! "It's just his father would like a word with him."

Viktor and Sirius had a short lived glaring contest before the Bulgarian spoke. "No, I haff vaidted too dance vidt Harrie again. I am not done vidt him yet. Yoo can tell his fadter dat." With those words, Viktor dragged Harry back onto the dance floor where they began a calmer, slow dance.

"Y-you shouldn't have d-done that." Harry was looking at the ground trying to hide his terror by concentrating on his feet. His voice betrayed him though. As he spoke, he had a slight stutter. Viktor's brown eyes zoned intensely onto the top of his head.

"I am not afvraid ofv yoo-r fadter." The older boy said truthfully. "Eef anydting, hee should bee afvraid ofv mee." Viktor lifted Harry's chin so he could show Harry that he was being honest. He was not, however, expecting to see Harry near tears. "Vadt's vrong?" he asked quietly.

"It…..it's not you who should be afraid." Harry replied quietly.

Viktor narrowed his eyes and pulled the smaller boy as close as his body would permit. He did not like where this conversation was going. "Oh? And 'oo shoold be afvraid _Красив?_"

"I…never-mind. Forget that I said anything."

"Noh, I vill nodt. Pleez. Bee honesdt. Are yoo afvraid?" When Harry didn't answer, Viktor took it as his agreeing. "Vhy?"

Green eyes widen. Harry pulled away from Viktor's surprise slackened grip and ran out of the room. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, Viktor stared after him before he followed. He did not notice the other figure that also followed the strange teen.

VKHP

Harry ran through the corridors of the manor and only stopped when he was at the library. The room, his favorite in the manor besides his own, was almost on the other side of the building. His breath came out in pants as he leaned against the wall for support. He was exhausted. Well, not eating a decent meal for a few days will do that to a person.

A secret passage opened up to a very pissed off James Potter.

Now before we continue the story, there is something that you must understand. In the Wizarding World, when a couple has a magical child, they treasure it. All Purebloods and Halfbloods grew up with this knowledge. This is because, a few centuries back, Witches and Wizards were killed because of their magical abilities. So after the creation of many muggle secrecy laws, the Wizarding World started to focus on repopulating. In the four years after the muggle secrecy laws were created, Wizard population went from 18 million people worldwide to almost 50 million worldwide. Then there were the wars with Grindelwald and Voldemort. In the war with Grindelwald (I.e. the WW2 era) the Wizarding population was cut by almost 9%. Forty years later during the war against Voldemort, the population was then cut by another 19%. So by order of Cornelius Fudge and the Wizengamot, all magical children born must be protected until they are of age to defend themselves.

Now, as I said before, before this announcement was made, all Purebloods and Halfbloods had already grew up knowing this. The laws were really for the Muggleborns to understand the importance of magical children. Yet even with all of this, once Erik Potter was named the Boy-Who-Lived, under the influence of Albus Dumbledore and the clouded judgment of his wife Lily, James neglected and abused his other son, his little prongslet, in favor of keeping Erik safe and loved. Hence, why he now looks like he can kill his son.

On with the story.

James stepped out of the passage way and over to his son. "You." He sneered. His voice was laced with anger and disgust. Harry turned around at the sound and stared at his father with wide eyes. "We told you specifically :_** Do NOT bring attention to yourself.**_ What do you do? You decide to throw yourself at Viktor Krum in front of the _entire_ party!"

The eldest Potter was so wrapped up in his rant that he did not see or hear Viktor approach. But Harry did. The poor boy looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights. _'Please go'_ He mouthed to Viktor. Viktor did nothing except stand there and glare at James. "You've whored yourself off at a party" SMACK. Viktor's eyes hardened at the scene in front of him. "You angered Erik on his _BRITHDAY_" SMACK. Viktor started moving forward. "And you have humiliated our family for the LAST TIME!" James raised his arm to strike the boy again. Before the hand could come in contact with Harry's pale face, Viktor interfered by grabbing the older Potter's wrist.

"I dink dat dat eez enough Misdter Podter." Viktor said darkly.

James turned with narrowed hazel eyes on the Bulgarian. "Mr. Krum, I am terribly sorry that you had to see this, I was just teaching this brat a little lesson in respect for other people." James hissed.

"Yes, vell, yoo doo nodt haff all de facts. Harrie waz sidting and nodt bodtering anybody. I vaz de von 'oo vent ovfer too him. I vaz de von 'oo approached him. I vaz de von too ask him too dance. I vaz de von too ged him talking. In facdt eef I had my vay, den vee vould still bee dancing on dee dance floor."

"Oh really?" Harry stared at the two men in front of him, arguing over him no less. The only time that that happened was when Uncle Siri or Uncle Remy stood up for the way he was treated. In fact, part of the reason that he was treated so bad was because Harry's Uncles had taken James and Lily to court, but they lost because Dumbledore was on the Potters side. He claimed that giving up Harry would give the family of the Boy-Who-Lived a bad reputation. After that, no one really tried anything so…forward. Until Viktor. It left Harry stunned that someone that he had never met would do something like this for him.

"Yes. Hee eez so beaudtiful and fragile, an eet eez obvious dat you doo nodt care at all. All yoo care aboudt eez your lidtle bradt Erik. Eet eez a shame reelly. Nodt only are yoo missing oudt on this wonderful person. But nodt only dat, eet eez a shame dat yoo are allowed to call yourself a vizard. A troo vizard vould nevfer treat dere childt like dis. Yoo are a disgrace too all vizards out dere, yoo, yoo'r vivfe and son. Now, I dink vee are done here. Harrie," Viktor fully faced the emerald eyed teen (while shoving James away), who stared at him in a mix of shock, gratitude and fear. "Go gedt yoo'r dings, ve are going."

For his part, Harry kept staring at Viktor as if he had just given him the world on a string while holding a pair of scissors around the string. Like he could have everything, but if he made one mistake, he would loose it all.

"Harrie, did yoo heer mee?" Viktor asked.

Harry blinked. "Well, yes, but I don't understand _why_." He replied awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"I vould nevfer allow anyvon to bee treeted dis vay. Pleez, come back to Bulgaria vid mee." Viktor looked at harry with dark, pleading eyes.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow you take him out of the country!" James bellowed. His face was purpling with rage and he clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh reelly? I belief I did nodt ask yoo. I asked Harrie, and were you nodt dreadtening him a moment ago? So I reelly dondt dink yoo are een any position too tell him vadt hee can or candt doo."

James' face was so purple that any other person would think that he was choking. "I am his FATHER."

"Yoo sure donst act like eet." Viktor replied sarcastically. "Harrie, listen too mee, I know yoo dondt know mee all dat vell, budt eef yoo come vid mee, yoo vould bee safe."

Those words seemed to strike something deep inside Harry. He pulled away from his father and moved closer to Viktor. "Safe?" He repeated. "I would be safe?"

"Yes. I vould nevfer harm yoo." Viktor told him truthfully.

"Don't have any things."

"Den take my hand."

Viktor offered his right hand to Harry. The boy stared at it for a minute before he thought _'I have nothing left to loose.'_ Slowly, he placed his hand in the much larger one. James , stared at the scene going on, too shocked to do anything else.

**A/N Alrighty my lovelies I have a question. Because it pains me to write evil James and Lily (well, not really) Do you think that later in the story they should regret how they treated Harry? Poll will is up.**

**Translation:**

**_Красив: _It should mean Beautiful, but I'm not positive how reliable Google translator is. :/  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"English"

"**Bulgarian"**

Chapter 4: I'm a Prat and Meeting the parents.

James POV:

James didn't go back to the party right away. His son, his Baby Bambi, had left the country because he didn't feel safe at home. Because of how he had been treated.

Where had everything gone wrong?

The elder Potter could remember when Harry was a baby, just learning to talk. His first word had been 'Dada', much to Lily's dismay, and James had been so happy! He had picked up Harry and he hadn't let him down all day. He played with Harry and listened to him say 'Dada' for hours. Sirius and Remus had come over, and though they wanted to hold him, James wasn't letting anyone touch his Baby Bambi. Bedtime came and James convinced Lily to let the boys sleep in their room, just so he could keep holding Harry.

But then Voldemort had attacked and Erik was proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived. Suddenly Erik needed much more attention and Baby Bambi was pushed into the background. When James and Lily had started to notice the change, they had made one comment about it at a small get together that Dumbledore just so happened to be at. The old Bastard had told them that Erik needed the extra attention, the extra everything because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, so Harry needed to give up a few things for the 'greater good'. It was all that bastard's fault! He had told them it was okay to hurt their son.

But they had taken it overboard.

So he and Lily were equally at fault.

James couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground, curling into himself as he cried.

He cried for the son he had lost, for the fact that he had let himself be manipulated so easily, for the abuse he forced his son to endure. But mostly he cried for how long it took him to realize it, and how there was nothing they could do to get their boy back. Harry would never trust them or have the same relationship with his parents that Erik had. Plus, Viktor Krum had taken him.

The Krums were smart.

The Krums were _rich._

The Krums are in Bulgaria, so it would give them enough time to get Harry immunity from the British ministry.

He needed to tell someone.

Someone who always cared about Harry.

Someone who was still made at James and Lily to this day.

Someone like Remus or Sirius.

But first he needed a drink.

He apparrated to his study and took the first bottle of scotch that he got his hands on and took a long swig.

There. Now he could talk to his old friends.

James apparrated to outside the ballroom. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Everything was as lively as it was when he had left. They were all celebrating Erik's birthday. How _Erik_ had had survived that terrible night. How _Erik _was the Potter's child.

But it wasn't just about Erik anymore. Dumbledore, the Potters and the Wizarding World were in for a very rude awakening, Marauder style.

He spotted his friends near the large windows. Remus looked both relieved and angry. His amber eyes quickly shifting to gold and then back again over and over. Sirius on the other hand looked very concerned. James needed to proceed with caution.

"Err, Hey guys." He said lamely.

Remus growled, alerting him that Moony was very close to the surface. "What do you want? Come to brag about how _utterly perfect_ your son's birthday is? How you've created the child who can do no wrong? Hm? How you've turned into this disgusting creature and allowed yourself to hurt one of your most precious things? All because someone waved a piece of paper and some money in your face!"

"REMUS!" Sirius hissed, while he agreed with everything his mate was saying, this was not the place.

"N-no, Pads, he's right. I have become disgusting. I allowed myself to hurt my baby, and now, he's gone. It took losing my baby to realize what a prat I've become." Hazel eyes shifted to look forlornly out the window.

"I….what? Remus is this what you were talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I felt that he had left….but his moods kept changing." Remus replied. Funny little fact about Werewolves. They take the meaning of pack seriously. Usually, the Alpha Wolf can generally sense where their pack-mates are and whether or not they are in danger. But for the deeper relationships like mates and cubs, they can sense things like emotions, pin point exactly where they are, if they become pregnant, and if they are in danger and why. So basically, Remus knew about everything that had just happened and he was starting to wonder why he was even bothering holding back his wolf.

With a sigh, Sirius went up to James and slapped him upside the head. "That's for taking so long." SMACK "that's for making Harry feel inadequate." SMACK "That's for-"

"Love, while I fully condone you beating James up, I do believe he has some explaining to do." Remus said in a quiet tone.

James sighed and scratched the back of his neck with one hand. "I'm not going to ask you, or Harry to forgive me. Ever. Because I'm never going to forgive myself. Nor am I going to ask you to convince Harry to come back, but you two have always been close to Harry. Had we let you take harry like you wanted, I think he would have grown to be loved instead of….all that I'm asking you to do is go to Bulgaria and keep him safe. My baby Bambi, he could use you guys there." James broke off with a sob. It was pathetic, asking his best friends to watch over his son because they loved Harry more than he did, and the feelings were mutual.

Sirius was the first to respond. He pulled the upset man into his arms for a hug while playfully glaring at Remus. "I _told_ you Krum would be good for him."

"And I still tell you that's he's not worthy." Was the playful retort.

"So…you'll do it?" James asked.

"Yup! But not for you, we're doing this for our cub." James tried to hide the wince at the term.

VKHP

NORMAL POV

They landed in the foyer of a large manor. The room was very spacious and airy, the ceiling high, coming to a point in the middle where a beautiful crystal chandelier dangled and gave off dim light. The floor was black and white marble in large square designs with a thin dark green carpet that went up the two curving staircases and down the halls. The walls were dark red wood, decorated with candle holders and the sleeping portraits of past Lords. Around the room there were some potted trees, little tables with golden or crystal figurines and an indoor fountain at the wall between the stairs. It was magnificent to Harry.

"W-where are we?" He asked breathlessly.

"Ve are at Krum Manor. Ah, vait a secondt." Viktor took out his wand, pressed it lightly to Harry's throat, and muttered a spell. "**There, that's better.**"

Harry had been afraid that he was going to be cursed cringed. It took him a second to realize that it was only a translation spell then he relaxed. This did not go unnoticed by Viktor. "**Sorry. I just-**"

"**It's alright. The fault is mostly mine. I should have told you I was going to do a translation spell.**" Viktor smiled apologetically, gently petting the boys head.

Harry smiled and Viktor smiled back. "**Do you live here?**" Harry asked.

"**No, my parents do.**"

"**We're going to see your parents?**"

"**Yes. Jippy!**" A short, wrinkly elf appeared in front of them. He was dark red and had big brown eyes.

"**Yes Master Viktor? What is you be needing?**" It asked in a high, squeaky voice that only a house elf can have.

"**Have my parents meet me in the library in five minutes, please.**" Viktor told it.

"**Consider it being done.**" Jippy popped out of existence to deliver the message.

Gently, Viktor led Harry down the hall that branched off to the right. They passed many doors and even more portraits. It was like walking back in time. Each portrait was going further and further back and it made Harry wonder just how old the Krum family was.

"**Viktor?**"

"**Yes Harry?**" The man replied.

"**How old is your family?**"

"**We are some of the oldest in the world, like the Blacks, Potters Malfoys, Lefae, Pendragon and handful of other families.**" Viktor explained. He was proud of his family, of its history, and explaining it to Harry spared something inside him. Something warm and pleasant. Viktor kind of liked the feeling.

"**Whoa, that's amazing.**" Harry said, he was feeling rather dazed at everything that had happened, but he truly meant it.

Again, Viktor smiled at the boy. They stopped in front of a tall door before entering the largest library Harry had ever seen in his life! Seriously, it was bigger than the Potter and Black libraries and that was saying something! It was three floors high, decorated in the same way as the foyer, with stairs that led up to each level staring from the ground floor. The walls were lined from top to bottom with bookshelves. Then section upon section of shelves crammed with books. Every so often there would be a group of chairs and a table and in the center of the three walls that didn't have the door was a huge fire place, each with hot roaring fires going.

"**Oh sweet Merlin.**" Harry said. He was in Heaven. The house elves at Potter manor would bring him books to read, but to be in such an incredible library was making him happy beyond all belief.

"**You enjoy reading?**" Viktor asked.

"**Very much so I…used to do it a lot back home.**"

"**Viktor Darling, welcome home! Who is your lovely friend?**" A woman asked. Harry saw that a woman in her mid to late forties was walking down the stair from the second level. She was tall and pale. Her heart shaped face was surrounded by dark brown curls. Her slanted gray eyes wrinkling at the corners from smiling. Sharp, aristocratic nose, and arched eyebrows made her look like the picture of a Pureblood.

"**Mother, I would like you to meet Harry.**"

The woman, who was Viktor's mother, smiled at Harry and gave him a warm hug when she had finished walking over.

"**It is a pleasure to meet you Harry.**" She said making Harry blush.

"**The pleasure is all mine, Lady Krum.**"

"**No need to be so formal, call me Lydia.**" Harry blushed again.

"**Viktor, you're home early**" A man said. He was older than Lydia by maybe a year or two, his black hair had grayed in spots to show that. He was tall and strongly built with a ruggedly handsome face. _Like Viktor_ Harry thought to himself. His eyes were blue but hidden behind glasses. He had a finely trimmed beard along his square jaw and Harry had to wonder what Viktor would look like with a beard.

"**Father, it's good to see you.**"

"**Yes, I see you've brought a friend.**"

"**Dear his name is Harry, he's so precious!**" Lydia practically squealed.

Viktor's father held out his hand. "**Hello Harry. I am Bernard Krum, Viktor's father.**"

**AN**

**No I'm not dead. I've figured that it's time to get back on track so here ya go! **


	5. Asylum

"English"

"**Bulgarian"**

Chapter five: Asylum

Viktor had sat his parents down and explained everything that had happened at the party. Lydia had been furious at the treatment of the sweet boy. Bernard too was furious, but he was keeping both himself and Lydia planted in the couch so they wouldn't kill anyone.

As the words tumbled out of his mouth, Viktor pulled Harry closer to his side. It was weird for Harry. He had never felt this safe with anyone before (other than Sirius and Remus), he had never felt this cared for before. He didn't know what to do. He was at war with himself. Almost every instinct inside him was telling him that he needed to get away because, no matter what Viktor said, any happiness that he might find would be ripped away from him. Yet there was another part, slowly growing, that remained hopeful and positive. That wanted to believe that Viktor would protect him.

"**The Bulgarian government will gladly grant you asylum, Harry." **Bernard said in a gruffer voice than from before. **"However, no matter how high my position is in the ministry or how urgent the situation is the process will still take weeks."** The elder man noticed how the boys seemed to deflate.

"**Is there nothing that you can do?"** Harry asked, eyes pleading. **"Just because my…father…let me go doesn't mean that they all will. The rest of my family won't care. All Erik cares about is his stupid fame. Mother just likes to pamper him. Sirius and Remus will be glad that I finally got out."**

"**Then I do not see the problem."**

"**Dumbledore." **Harry said softly. The three Krums looked at him oddly. **"Sirius and Remus once petitioned for my guardianship. My parents were going to give me to them, but then Dumbledore stepped in and told them that it was better for their image if they kept me. He has plans and for some ungodly reason he needs me to stay with my 'family'. Once he finds out I'm gone…"**

"**He'll come looking."**

Harry nodded at Viktor. **"Exactly, and it's Dumbledore. He'll find out sooner rather than later. And if the process takes too long…"**

"**He'll have found you before you're safe." **

The four sat quietly, each deep in thought. Viktor was itching to curse something, or some meddling old coot named Albus Dumbledore. He had been right in front of Viktor at one point during the party. Viktor could have smashed that smug smile right off of the man's face. He sensed that there was more to Harry's story, but at the moment, he wanted to get Harry safe before he found out anything else.

It was Lydia that broke the silence of the library. **"There is something that we could do, if the two of you are willing."** She said cryptically. Viktor looked at his mother sharply while Harry stared at her wide-eyed. **"All pureblood families have Marriage Contracts for their children. We have Viktor's upstairs. I'm sure if you call one of the Potter house elves they can fetch yours for you. Do that and then we'll continue." **

Harry blinked at Lydia. She didn't possibly mean… **"Are you suggesting that we…?"**

"**Call the elf, Harry." **Viktor told him softly.

"**Peppa!" **A small house elf popped up near Harry. It's overly large ears flopping wildly.

"Master Harry calls?"

"**Can you…**Can you sneak around the manor and find my Marriage Contract?" The small elf looked terrified. She tugged her ears down and grumbled to herself.

"Master Harry…"

"Please Peppa, it's important." The elf thought it over for a while. The wizards (and witch) held their breath as they waited. Finally, she nodded.

"Okays Master Harry. I be doing it. Is there anything else that yous be needing?"

Harry smiled. Peppa really was the best house elf. "Just don't let anyone find out. Don't say anything. Just pop in, grab it, and pop back here." Peppa nodded and popped away.

Harry looked up at Lydia to see her holding Viktor's Contract. It was old, yellowing parchment with elegant black writing. She was reading it over, writing a few things here and crossing out something there. This went on for a good twenty minutes while they waited. Viktor and Harry didn't say a word, but Bernard and Lydia murmured softly to each other as they changed the contract.

Peppa popped back in looking so guilty that it broke Harry's heart. "Thank you Peppa. And I'm so sorry for making you do this."

The elf nodded once before leaving. Harry handed Lydia his Contract (honestly, he was surprised that he actually had one) and watched as whatever changes that she had made to Viktor's, she made to his. They waited for a while and finally she was done.

"**Read it well before you sign so we can make any necessary changes."**

"**Alright."**

_Marriage Contract: Harry James Potter._

_To: Viktor B. Krum_

_This contract will provide Harry Potter with immunity from the British Ministry so long as it remains. Mr. Potter will not be obligated to provide an heir unless he truly wishes it. Both parties will be immune to the fidelity clause so long as there is no other marriage before the contract is annulled. The contract shall last until Mr. Potter has come into his inheritance. There will be a ninety day waiting period before the voiding process is complete. Should the parties wish to continue the marriage before the waiting period is up, bonding papers will be presented to them. _

_Signatures…_

Harry read and reread the contract. There was something that bothered him though…

"**Take out the part with the fidelity clause." **Viktor said. **"I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to use that to his advantage."**

Harry agreed. He didn't want to be used because there was a loop-hole in his marriage. Lydia smiled that smile that meant she knew something. None of the males wanted to know. They spent the rest of the night and most of the morning going over the contract until it was air-tight.

Jippy brought them breakfast when it was time, and announced the visitors during midmorning. **"Messers Black and Lupin is here to see Mr. Harry Potter sir."**

Viktor waved a hand at Jippy. **"Show them in please."**

"**It's all set boys."** Bernard said with a smile.** "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line."**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Both for the delay and the short ness of this chapter. I am in no way sorry for the cliffy! :] I am allowed my evil moments! **

**I am thinking of doing a Sherlock/HP Crossover (Sherlock/John/Harry). Here's a preview:**

_Yes, John Watson's first impression of 221B was that a family of clinically insane people lived there. _

_._

"_Oh yes, Doctor Watson. Sherlock did say that you would be coming by today. I'm Harry Potter."_

_._

_John had heard all about Harry Potter, being a muggleborn wizard._

_. _

"_I'm not his date."_

_._

"_You shot him? Good for you John. You Sherlock, are a fucking moron."_

_._

"_A severed head?"_

_._

"_He's not my son, Harry! Stop making me pretend I am!"_

_._

"_Freak."_

_._

"_SHUT UP!"_

_._

"_James Moriarty." _

_._

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

**Short little clips. I hope you like them :D**


	6. Interlude

**This isn't really a chapter, but I couldn't get it out of my head. **

**Warning: Spanking of a small child. **

**Chapter 6: Interlude**

He didn't do it! Honestly! Harry had been eating lunch with Erik in the kitchen, quietly eating his sandwich and carrots, when Erik saw the cookies on the table. They were on Mummy's favorite crystal plate, the one she only used when they were going to have important guests over.

Erik tried to take a cookie, but the house elf that was watching over them had told him no. He moved the plate farther away from the boy, making him fuss more. Large crocodile swelled in Erik's eyes. His face reddened and his pudgy hands balled into fits and slammed onto the table. Loud, piercing screams emanated from the three year old. He was so loud! All that Harry wanted was a little bit of peace and quiet while he ate.

Honestly, why couldn't Erik just be quiet?

As soon as that thought had passed through his head, the chair that his brother had been sitting on toppled to the floor. Erik stopped screaming for a moment, surprise evident on his face, but as soon as the shock wore off he was screaming twice as loudly.

Harry was not pleased.

The house elf watching them picked up Erik and bounced him. Erik stopped crying, but his focus turned back to the plate of cookies lying innocently on the table. Harry wasn't paying attention, quiet content to nibble on his carrot sticks. The plate slowly levitated off of the table. It didn't move, just hovered. Erik stared intently at the dish until is carefully started making its way to him.

Harry, for some unknown reason, glanced over at his brother. If he could have died of shock he would have. "EWIK!"

SMASH

Harry, Erik and the house elf all stared at the shattered plate. Cookies were scattered all over the floor, some even crumbled.

Footsteps stormed into the kitchen, two pairs. Lily and James ran in and over to Erik, panting like they had just run a marathon.

"Oh sweetie," Lily cooed "What happened love?"

Erik was silent, then pointed a small finger at Harry, much to his surprise. "Hawwy dwopped the bowl Mummy!"

James, seeing his wife's beloved plate in pieces, walked over to Harry and without a second thought, picked him up and spanked him. Hard.

Tears pooled in Harry's eyes. Why did his daddy hit him? Harry did nothing wrong! It was all Erik's fault! Why did they believe him?

"Say sorry to Mummy Harry."

"S-sorry."

Harry was placed back on the floor. Lily took Erik from the house elf and James told him to take Harry to the nursery for a time out. Harry didn't mind. It got him away from Daddy who had hit him even though he didn't do anything. Daddy was scary, and his hit hurt Harry's bum.

It was almost ten minutes later when James came to get him. Harry shied away from the hands that had hurt him before.

Daddy terrified him.

**A/N: I don't condone hitting children at all. But for the sake of the chapter I put it in. **


End file.
